


Dark and Intense is his Love

by Knowmefirst



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Community: hp_prisonerfest, Explicit Language, M/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-27
Updated: 2012-02-27
Packaged: 2017-11-09 09:47:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/454108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knowmefirst/pseuds/Knowmefirst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus' lover is possessive and jealous, however, he likes him the way he is and wouldn't change him for anything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dark and Intense is his Love

**Author's Note:**

> These guys know how to rock the boat. I tried to give you something romantic and slow, but no they wanted intense so I just let them have it :D Also, if you squint **really hard** you'll see romance :D
> 
> Note: Banner is not made by me, but I have forgotten the person LJ name. So, the credit is all hers for this beautiful banner.

  


_Love is a smoke made with the fume of sighs, Being purged, a fire sparkling in lovers eyes, Being vexed, a sea nourished with lovers tears. What is it else? A madness most discreet, A choking gall and a preserving sweet._

_-William Shakespeare_

 

Many wouldn’t understand Severus, but he didn’t care what they thought. There was only one whose opinion he cared for, and Severus knew how wrong it was. It had been wrong since the moment it had begun, even the way it had started, it had been wrong, but what he had felt it had been _incredible_. He scrubbed a hand over his face as he turned his head to the side and saw his lover, lying on his stomach with his face facing away as his left hand draped around Severus’ waist. Severus picked up his wand and with a whispered _Tempo_ checked on the time. He had to get back, or Albus would start to suspect. Severus moved the arm slowly away from his body, but before he could get out the arm came back around his waist in a strong grip, and pulled him towards his lover’s warm body.

"Where are you going?" A sleepy voice said.

"I need to go before Albus starts asking questions," Severus said, again trying to move.

Severus felt the body next to his tense and then relax. "That old fool."

The next minute he was pulled close and a body draped over his as his legs were rudely shoved open with a knee. His face was taken in a grip and turned towards the intense red gaze of his lover.

"Why do you always run to him?" A bite to his lip. "I fucking hate that so much." Another mark to his neck.

Severus let out a moan as his lover moved his hips and rubbed his cock against Severus’. His lips were taken in a painful and yet satisfying kiss that made him forget everything he was. Severus moved his hips upwards, trying to get more friction for his painfully aroused cock. His lover laughs against his lips and their lips moved downwards towards his already sensitive neck and body. Severus’ hands were taken and pulled over his head and held there as his lover continued to torture him with his mouth and he tried not to move, but lost the fight when his lover took his nipple into his mouth and bit, making Severus’ body bow trying to get more of the pleasure-pain feel.

"What do you want, Severus?" The voice whispered against his ear as it sucked the earlobe.

"I want you to fuck me." Severus panted, forgetting about leaving and everything but the man currently on top of him.

"Only fuck?" His lover pulled back and raised an eyebrow.

"No, mark me," Severus whispered, as he looked into his lovers intense eyes.

The eyes widened slightly and a small smile was all he got before his lover bent down, kissed his lips and pulled back to kiss his body. The first part was his neck and after a bit more kissing, his lover sucked his neck leaving, by the feel, another mark. His lover pulled back, inspected his handy work, and with a satisfied grunt, moved down. When his lover came back up, Severus was a total mess of nerves and anticipation and he couldn’t stay still. Severus tried to get more friction against his cock, but he couldn’t and he was getting frustrated. Severus couldn’t take it anymore and with a curse he turned them over and now his lover was lying on his back and he was straddling his hips.

"Now, this is more like it," Severus whispered as he lowered his mouth.

"Mmm, you’re right, this is better," his lover said.

His lover moved his hands down Severus’ back until he cupped Severus’ ass cheeks and kneaded them, pushing Severus' hips forward so their cocks could rub together. This brought moans from both of them; Severus started undulating his hips and rubbing their cocks faster together. However, on the next moment he was halted with a strong grip on his hip that would leave a bruise.

"Not yet," his lover said gruffly, "I want to come inside you."

Severus nodded and picked up the hand of his lover and without removing his eyes from his lover he sucked two fingers into his mouth and wet them, biting the fingers gently as he swirled the tongue around them. He pulled them out and, still with his eyes on his lover, he moved the hand behind to his opening and moved them around his pucker before pushing them both inside him. Severus closed his eyes as he bowed his back at the intense feeling, and snapped them open when his lover twisted them around and Severus now found himself on his back with his lover over him.

"I can’t take it," was the only response from his lover.

Severus felt his lover line his cock against his entrance and in one powerful push his lover was seated inside, making both of them moan.He closed his eyes and pushed upwards, impaling himself repeatedly on his lovers cock as the other man moved. He wrapped his legs around his lovers waist, looked up, and with a hand around his lovers neck Severus pulled him down for a kiss that matched the desperation they both felt. His lover pulled out, making Severus groan in disappointment.

"Turn around," was the command.

Severus got down on his hands and knees and again felt his lover enter him Taking Severus by the hips his lover started pounding into him with abandon. Severus pushed his hand down between his legs, took hold of his cock, and started stroking, but his hand was pulled away and held down on the bed.

"Don’t, I want you to come by my cock only," was the whispered order.

Severus groaned and just for spite he squeezed his inner muscles, making his lover moan and quicken his thrusts, hitting his prostate right on. He arched his back and with a cry he emptied himself on the sheets. His arms trembled and, with a final shudder, he let himself fall into the bed. He lay there panting and exhausted, trying to take as much air into his lungs as he could. He felt his lover pull out, give a sigh of content as he murmured a cleaning charm, and then the stickiness in the sheets and on their bodies disappear.

Severus moved to get up for the second time and this time was left alone. He picked up his discarded clothes and dressed slowly as he carefully buttoned his shirt all the way up, covering the marks that his lover had left on him. He pulled his robe on top and folded his Death Eater regalia over his hand, then picked up his wand and put it on its holster. He was going to turn to say goodbye when he felt the body pressed behind him.

"Who do you belong to, Severus?" was the whispered order in his ear.

"You, and only you," Severus whispered.

He was turned and slammed against the nearest wall and his month devoured.

"Exactly," was murmured against his tender lips.

Many wouldn't understand the power the Dark Lord had over him, and he didn’t care, but the way the Dark Lord made him feel alive no one could give to him, not even Dumbledore and his light.

The End


End file.
